


Sam Winchester Does Not Kink Shame

by GeneralDisarray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Flogging, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sam Winchester Needs Brain Bleach, Secret Relationship, Sub Dean Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester, Team Dean Winchester's Red Ass, it's not as smutty as it seems tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Let it be known that Sam Winchester doesn't kink shame. But when he walks in on Dean and Cas, there's a slight misunderstanding.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Sam dropped his duffle bag on the Map Table. “I’m back from the hunt!” He called.

He didn’t get a response but that didn’t seem strange. Dean said that he and Cas were going to spend the weekend having a “classic” movie marathon (aka watching all of the Lord of the Rings and a couple of cowboy movies) so Sam figured that they were just in the Dean Cave, films blaring too loudly to hear him.

He made his way there, hoping there would be some leftover popcorn he could snag. The room, however, was dark and empty. 

Suddenly Sam’s unanswered hello and text messages he’d sent on his way back from the hunt didn’t seem like they were from Dean being forgetful or distracted. Something was wrong.

Sam walked deeper into the Bunker, calling out for his brother and the semi-angel. If there was a monster, it would probably be smarter to keep quiet and try to get the element of surprise but Sam was holding onto the hope that the men were just elsewhere and didn’t hear him the first time.

Sam was deep into the Bunker when he heard the first scream. He froze but by the time the second scream rang through the halls, he was already running towards the sound. He slowed down as he neared the dungeons - groans and whimpers as well as a steady “thwack” sound letting him know he was close - and crept slowly around corners, gun heavy in his hands.

“Please, please, just-aghH!”

He stopped in front of the slightly cracked open dungeon door from which the voice had come and pulled it open.

For numerous reasons, he wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

Cas was standing in the middle of the room - in only a dress shirt and pants, so practically naked - holding what appeared to be a flogger. As Sam watched, he brought it down brutally on the back of a naked man, who had his arms chained above his head and a scarlet back and ass that led Sam to believe this had been happening for a while. 

And as the man brought his head back and cried out, Sam realized who it was. Dean.

Sam managed to find his voice as Cas raised his arm again.

“What the  _ hell _ are you doing?!” He shouted.

Cas turned and his face flickered through emotions quickly. Sam was able to catch confusion, surprise, and was that anger(?), before Cas’ face hardened into a steady gaze, detached and calculating.

Sam quickly realized, this wasn’t Cas. This was Castiel, Angel of the Lord, who could fuck Sam up with a single look. 

“Sam, it would be best for you to go.”

Perhaps against his best interests, Sam responded, “What? No! You’re fucking torturing my brother! I’m not just going to leave him with you!”

If Sam didn’t know better, he would have sworn that Castiel rolled his eyes. But other than that, Castiel didn’t respond, instead choosing to walk over to Dean. He whispered something into the hunter’s ear before releasing the chains holding him up. To Sam’s surprise, Dean slipped down to his knees, eyes firmly on the floor.

“What the fuck did you do to him?”

“Sam, if you go and wait in the library, we’ll be there shortly and explain.”

“Like hell I’m going to leave you alone with him.”

“Sam, go.” Both men looked with surprise at Dean, whose voice was soft but enough like his brother that Sam was marginally comforted.

Sam huffed out a breath but turned and walked away, although not without a glance back at the duo. 

He sat in the library, fiddling with the button on his flannel, simultaneously trying to figure out what was happening while also trying to not think about what he saw. 

Luckily Sam didn’t have to spend long getting lost in his thoughts because Cas and Dean soon arrived, like Cas had promised.

Dean was thankfully clothed now, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie that Sam thought might’ve been Cas’ from when he was human, but the clothes were so far from what he was used to seeing Dean in that it was unnerving. Sam didn’t miss how Dean walked slightly behind Cas, gaze still on the floor. 

Dean and Cas sat in the chairs across from Sam and it was silent until Cas prompted, “Dean-”

Dean took a shaky inhale and said so quietly that Sam almost missed it, “Me ‘n Cas are in a BDSM relationship.”

“Uhhhh…” What the fuck are you supposed to say to that? “Okay?”

“Yeah.”

“So is it like friends with benefits or are you actually dating?”

Dean looked up at that. “We’re dating. I thought you knew that.”

“Wait, for how long?”

“Four months.”

Sam thought back to the previous few months. He recalled that Dean and Cas had seemed particularly...affectionate but considering how close they usually were he hadn’t thought anything of it. He supposed that despite their...kinky activities, they weren’t big fans of PDA. Dean had always been awkward with the whole feelings thing, anyways.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. We weren’t trying to hide it or anything, but I guess it wasn’t very clear.”

Another silence fell over them, slightly less awkward than before but still tense. Neither Dean nor Cas seemed like they were going to say anything soon so Sam blurted out, “Why?”

“Huh?”

“I mean, why do you do the whole-“ Sam didn’t know how to describe it so he just gestured vaguely. As soon as he said it he realized that it was the worst possible thing he could say. It’s almost definitely rude to ask someone why they got off on getting whipped.

Dean looked over to Cas - waiting for an order, Sam realized - and the angel, the  _ dom  _ raised his eyebrow and nodded.

“Well, Cas here  _ really _ likes being bossy-“

“ _ Dean _ .” Cas leveled a glare at him that Sam really wouldn’t be on the receiving end of.

“ _ Fine _ . It’s, um, it’s a nice release, you know. Our life is stressful, man. Letting everything go for a little bit, just, uh,  _ submitting _ , it’s nice.”

“...And Cas gets to be bossy.”

“Dean, I swear to Dad, I will-“

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

“I don’t know why you insist on being such a brat.”

“Umm, guys?” Sam interrupted. He wasn’t one to kink shame but he also really didn’t want to see Cas pull Dean over his lap, which is where this looked like it was heading.

“Yes, sorry, Sam.” Cas said.

“It’s fine. I’m supportive of you guys, but I’d rather not be involved.”

“Perfectly understandable.” Cas reassured. 

“Can we go to bed, Cas?” Dean asked.

“Yes.”

As they left the room, he heard Cas say, “Despite what I said earlier, you’ll always be my good boy. You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” came Dean’s soft reply.

“Come on, I think there’s a warm bath and a massage waiting for you.”

Sam smiled a bit to himself. If Dean was happy, then he was happy. And Dean seemed pretty damn happy with Cas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff where we see Dean's aftercare.

Dean leaned heavily against Cas’ side as they walked back to their room. He was starting to come down from all the endorphins from the day and all his limbs felt heavy. 

When they reached the bedroom, Dean collapsed onto the bed while Cas went into the en-suite bathroom. He faintly heard Cas turning on the water, but didn’t really have the energy to care. 

Talking with Sam had pulled him out of his sub space but now that he was alone he felt a light haze settle across his mind.

“Come on, baby.” Cas said from somewhere above him.

Dean got to his feet with a groan, his back and ass still slightly throbbing. Dean let Cas lead him into the bathroom and help strip off his clothes.

Dean sank into the bath with a sigh. It took him awhile to admit how much he liked baths but once Cas found out, he made it a practice to use baths in aftercare. 

“You were so good today. So good for me,” Cas murmured as he ran a loofah over Dean’s body.

Dean just hummed in response, letting himself relax and  _ feel _ .

“I was so proud of how you talked to Sam, I know that was hard for you,” Cas continued.

“Having you there helped,” Dean responded softly. And it was true. Just being in Cas’ presence made Dean feel better, even when Cas was beating his ass red.

God, Dean loved him.

Dean stayed in the bath for another ten or so minutes, Cas murmuring soft praises the entire time. He knew how much Dean needed to be reassured that he was cared for and  _ good _ .

Had Dean mentioned how much he loved him?

Cas pulled the plug of the bathtub while Dean toweled dry, dick valiantly trying to stir-- despite his multiple orgasms earlier in the day-- as he unabashedly admired Cas’ ass. 

“You’re insatiable.” Cas said as he turned and caught Dean’s stare.

“Like you’re one to talk, Mr. ‘Let’s continue our scene despite my brother being there.’”

“You know you could have safeworded at any time.”

“Yeah, yeah...And it was sort of nice for Sam to finally just  _ know _ , even if it was a little awkward.”

Cas smirked. 

“Don’t you dare say ‘I told you so.’”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Righttt. Come on, angel, you promised me a massage.” 

Cas followed Dean back to the bed, where Dean laid his towel down before laying on it. Cas walked over to the bedside table where they kept the massage oil (and the lube, but that was for other times). Cas straddled Dean’s thighs and started to rub his hands over Dean’s shoulders. Dean didn’t know if Cas used a bit of grace or just had really really magical hands but Dean felt all his muscles relax. 

While this aftercare was undeniably wonderful for Dean, he knew it also helped Cas. Despite the fact that both of them truly enjoyed the nature of their relationship, Cas sometimes worried that he’d gone too far or was too harsh. By making Dean feel better after and being able to see and feel that he was okay, Cas’ worries were soothed. 

And who was Dean to turn down something that helped his boyfriend?

Cas finally stopped his motions when Dean was just a puddle of contentment and on the verge of sleep. Cas rolled Dean off the towel, getting a sleepy grumble from the man, and threw it on the floor. He changed into the set of Dean’s old clothes that he used as pajamas (Dean had complained about the angel stealing his clothes, but Cas knew he didn’t actually mind) and climbed into bed with his human. 

They curled around each other until heart was pressed to heart.

“G’night Cas. Love you,” Dean mumbled.

“Good night, Dean. I love you too.” Cas pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s forehead and they fell asleep together, intertwined. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually like the third (?) fic I've written about Sam walking in on Dean and Cas. I might have a problem...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
